No Regrets, Just Love
by AniaL12
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go over to Santana and Brittany’s house for their first 5 year anniversary party.


Kurt woke up, sleep still in his eyes. He stretched his arms, accidentally knocking his elbow against his husband's head.

"Oww," said Blaine weakly having just been woken up, but he quickly realized it was the 5th anniversary of their wedding, the day that he had finally made sure he'd get to spend the rest of his life with Kurt.

"Happy anniversary Blaine," said Kurt with a tired smile on his face.

Blaine smiled back widely and said, "Happy anniversary Kurt."

Finally having gotten out of bed, Kurt said, "Remember, we're going to Santana and Brittany's for our first 5 year anniversary party."

Blaine looked to Kurt, again with the adoring smile on his face, "Right, we haven't seen them in a while, last time was at Valerie's birthday party, wasn't it?"

Valerie was now 3 years old, and just about the cutest baby Kurt and Blaine had ever seen.

When Santana and Brittany had first started thinking about having a baby, after many long discussions, they decided to find a pregnant woman who wanted two loving parents to adopt her baby after birth. Not too much later, baby Valerie was born. When thinking of a name for their daughter, they had lots of ideas but they had yet to find the right one. They eventually thought of Valerie, to pay homage to the glee club, not to mention it was their favorite duet they sang together.

"Blaine! Time to go! We're going to be late and you know how Santana gets when we're late!" screamed Kurt from outside of their small apartment in NYC.

Blaine ran into the car in a hurry, not wanting to be late to see his dear friends, but more importantly not wanting to face the wrath of Santana.

In the car, Kurt settled into the driver's seat and immediately flipped on the radio only to hear their song playing. Teenage Dream. Kurt's eyes filled with tears as he remembered the day he met Blaine and running down that hallway together. Kurt looked over at Blaine to realize that he was crying even harder.

Kurt opened his mouth to talk but Blaine silenced him by saying, "Kurt, the day I married you was the best day of my life. That whole day was crazy but, I can say one thing in total confidence. No regrets, just love."

This only made Kurt cry more, but now emerged a smile. Had Blaine really just quoted Teenage Dream? Blaine was so dorky, but that was one of the many reasons why Kurt loved him. Kurt placed a quick but meaningful kiss on Blaine's lips and they drove off to go see Santana, Britt, and Valerie.

Brittany heard a knock and almost screamed with excitement as she ran over to open the door of her decent sized home in Cold Spring, New York. When she and Santana brought Valerie into their lives, they decided to move out of NYC and move somewhere smaller and better for their little Val to be brought up in. Being far away from their friends in NYC and having a little daughter made seeing their friends a very rare occasion, which is why they were so thankful for get togethers like this.

"Kurt! Blaine! It's so good to see you guys!" Britt said as she pulled them both close into a tight hug.

"Kurt! Blaine!" said Santana, emerging with Valerie.

"Santana, Val!" shouted Kurt and Blaine together.

Val giggled as Kurt and Blaine walked over to her and Santana. Britt ran over and pulled them all into an even tighter embrace than before. Santana then walked away to put Val to sleep so the four adults could catch up. As soon as Santana sat back down she wanted to catch up as much as she could with Kurt and Blaine.

"First of all I'd like to say happy anniversary to everyone!" Santana said as she poured glasses of wine for everyone.

"Happy anniversary!" They all said back in unison.

"So how's everything going with you guys? Any drama, any news?" asked Brittany.

"Well Britt as a matter of fact, nothing much is happening, we're just trying to live our best life in our beloved NYC," said Kurt proudly.

"But we're going to see Rachel's show soon!" said Blaine excitedly.

"Right! How's Rach-" Britt was cut off by the loud sound that could only be Valerie crying.

Britt ran to get Val and plopped her on the ground next to some toys. Blaine looked at Valerie, laughing at how precious she looked. Santana noticed and said cautiously

"Hey, have you guys ever thought of having a kid?"

Kurt looked and saw how adoringly Blaine was looking at Valerie, almost as to lust for a child of his own.

"Yeah, I mean we've discussed a little but I'm not sure we're ready, at least not yet," said Kurt as Blaine turned to look at him.

"Why not?" asked Blaine quietly. "I mean, I think we're ready. I would love to have a little son or daughter."

Kurt looked at Blaine in shock. He turned to see Santana and Brittany, anxiously waiting for Kurt's reply. Kurt didn't know what to say, he couldn't just say yes right then and there, but if he said no, Blaine would be crushed, and so would Britt and Santana. Kurt kept thinking to himself and finally realized what he wanted to say, something he'd wanted for a long time deep down inside.

"Blaine, I would love to have a kid with you."

That anniversary party was the day that forever changed Kurt and Blaine's lives.

About a year after the party, Kurt and Blaine adopted their daughter, Eliza, the same way Santana and Brittany adopted their daughter. Kurt and Blaine forever thanked Santana and Britt for that party that convinced them to adopt Eliza. Staring down at their baby girl, months later after adopting her, Kurt said the only thing that came to mind.

"No regrets, just love."


End file.
